


TraumaTale

by therisingspectator



Category: TraumaTale, TraumaTale AU, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:17:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therisingspectator/pseuds/therisingspectator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Alternate Universe to Undertale's emotional roller coaster. Although similar to Undertale's main plot at first, Frisk's memories of their life before the Underground changes both their choices and the outcomes of what occurs when compared to the original universe. Other than this, the only other notable change is the fact that in this AU Chara is connected to Frisk but does not have a fully-physical form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Final Attempt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Any and all who found this mildly interesting...](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Any+and+all+who+found+this+mildly+interesting...).



> I'm not the best of authors, so you guys are gonna have to deal with that if you want to read this AU (for some odd reason).
> 
> You should also probably know that I don't have tons of free-time (usually), so any updates for this could occur randomly.

Frisk opened their eyes. After falling down from such a height, this is not what they expected.

"Oh, are you finally awake?" said the ghostly stranger.

At first Frisk couldn't figure out if the person leaning over them was a boy or a girl, but then they figured they weren't one to judge. After taking a moment staring into the face of the stranger, Frisk looked down and felt the yellow flowers that seemingly cushioned their fall.

"Hey, I asked you question. What are you mute?"

They were talking again, but Frisk wasn't sure if they should respond or not. They did just meet after all...

"I'm going to take that as a yes. Great, just my luck to be stuck in an eternal monologue."

"I'm not..." Frisk began.

"So you can talk! God, you should speak up next time, I thought I would have to keep talking to myself."

"I'm sorry..." Frisk whispered. They looked around the room, trying to do anything else but stare at the stranger. To Frisk they looked very different, but if they stood beside one another than they thought others could probably mix them up. Frisk quickly turned their head after realizing that they had been staring at them again.

"Yeah, well. You better get used to this, because I'm pretty sure I'm stuck with you."

Frisk quickly turned their face towards them in confusion. "W-what do you-"

"While you were still asleep I was looking around and noticed that whenever I went too far some invisible force was keeping me from getting any further. At first I thought I was just trapped in the room, but then I realized that I could only move within a six foot circle around you. I guess you're just gonna have to get used too it. My name's Chara by the way."

"I..." Frisk wasn't sure how to take in this new information, so they decided not to say anything futher.

"So are you gonna tell me your name or am I gonna have to name you myself?" Chara said with a tinge of annoyance.

"M-my name is Frisk," Frisk meekly responded.

Chara sighed and looked behind them, "There's only one exit out of here and it's over there. I'd rather not be trapped in here forever so I would recommend you get a move on already."

Frisk looked around the room, and then lastly behind Chara. They then got up and quickly walked towards the exit, hoping to get out before Chara could follow.

"Woah," Chara yelled as they were pulled face-forward into the ground. They slowly got up and yelled, "What did I just say! You think I wouldn't have already tried to leave if I was lying?"

Frisk flinched, "I... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Whatever, just keep going."


	2. A Twist of Sorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I gave you the summary for the whole story, you don't need to know anything more for now.

Unsure of what to do, Frisk slowly continued forward through the strange-looking exit, with Chara right behind them. Frisk stopped as soon as they entered the next room, suspicious of the smiling flower waiting in the patch of grass planted in the middle of the room. 'Wait, flower's don't smile,' Frisk thought.

"* Howdy!" the happy-looking flower greeted, "* I'm FLOWEY. * FLOWEY the FLOWER! * Hmmm... You're new to the UNDERGROUND, aren'tcha? * Golly, you must be so confused. * Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! * I guess little old me will have to do. * Ready? *Here we go!"

Frisk's vision wen't dark as the whole room was engulfed in a familiar shadow. Soon they could see their glowing red soul float in front of them. 'Wait a minute, that's not... that's not...' Frisk's thoughts quickly trailed off.

Before the room went dark and Frisk's sould popped out, Chara knew the stupid-looking flower was going to commence a fight with Frisk's soul. They remembered how they died, they knew how they screwed up, and they knew that they personally wouldn't have a soul to fight with. With a sigh filled with remorse they flopped to the ground near the corner and waited for the fight to end. 'Maybe I'll learn what this kid is determined to do down here anyway,' Chara thought to themself.

"See that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being!" the flower continued, "Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV. What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course! You want some LOVE, don't you? Don't worry, I'll share some with you!"

Chara knew that this _Flowey_ had lied, but if they interrupted now, how would they learn the reason for what Frisk was doing down here, especially since they weren't the talkative-type.

"Down here, LOVE is shared through... Little white... 'friendliness pellets'."

This was the worst liar Chara had ever come across, except maybe him... But he's dead...

"Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!" said the Flower as the bullets continued towards Frisk's unmoving heart.

'That's strange, I would have thought that they would have at least fell for-' Chara's thought abruptly ended. Was it them, or was Frisk's soul shaking?

The bullets ran straight into Frisk's soul, breaking and pulling bits and pieces away from the essence. Anything more and it was obvious that Frisk would die on the spot.

Now Chara was sure that Frisk's soul was shaking. In fact, when they managed to tear their glance away from the quivering soul they saw Frisk was even worse-for-ware. Not only were they shaking like their soul, but they had their arms wrapped around themselves, their eyes wide open in fear, their head pointed towards the floor, and they couldn't stop hyperventilating in pure fear. It was so obvious, Chara could even tell that the flower was hesitant to finish their heartless killing, and it was a freaking flower. Of couse that wasn't for long, as it quickly shook its stem until its face had a murderous but still slightly confused grin. Chara knew that Flowey wouldn't stop, they had to help Frisk.

"You idiot."

They weren't entirely sure why they had this feeling, but the only thing Chara could think about was protecting Frisk.

"In this world, it's kill or BE killed."

They had to be quick, they had to be fast. They scrambled up and began running towards Frisk's trembling soul.

"Why would ANYONE pass up an opportunity like this!?"

A ring of bullets surrounded Frisk's soul. Chara stopped right before it, 'I didn't make it,' they thought. Chara stared in horror as the ring advanced on the helpless soul and once again felt the horrible sensation of their sins crawling on their back.

"Die," Flowey commanded before going into a hysterical laugh of murderous intent.

Chara couldn't stand watching one more death, but they couldn't do anything. Right before the bullets hit Frisk's soul they looked away.

...

Chara looked up to see Frisk's soul fully-healed and the flower in utter confusion. A fireball appeared seemingly out of nowhere, launching the flower into the shadows of the room with a scream filled with pain and bewilderment.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth..." said a familiar voice.


End file.
